Your Directions: OC contest
by gleeme33
Summary: My first OC contest! Enter your own character today!
1. Apps

**Figured I'd give my own OC contest a try since some of my faves on here are doing them too! Here it is: your own glee adventure. I'll pick about four main characters to focus on, but everyone will show up somehow. You know the drill. So, here it is:**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**Birthday:**

**Hometown:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Group (Glee, Cheerios, etc.):**

**(If in glee club) Audition Song:**

**Sexuality:**

**Religion:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other Important Factoids:**

**Music Type (Musical theater, Pop, R&B, etc.):**

**Color:**

**Hobby/Interests: **

**Other:**

**My characters are just the teachers/adults that I'll make up throughout the story, I want this to be YOUR story!**

**Apps have no due date! I can always add characters! So…have fun with it, I guess. Thanks and enjoy.**


	2. Casting!

So this is how I've decided this is going to work. Everyone will have a part. Most people will be supporting characters, but a select few will be main protagonists. This means that it'll mainly be from these character's POVs and mainly be around them, but it'll also be about the supporting characters just as much! Just wait and see, it'll all work out, I promise! I wish I had gotten an even amount of male and female OCs, but this'll work too, don't worry.

Okay, the main cast consists of:

Luce Ausere by SWACGleekFreak

Andrew McCarthy by coffee-stained lips

Cherry Huddle by Elphaba wannabe

Riley Slater by Jenn R

Don't worry if you aren't on the list – _everyone _will be in the story! These are just the base characters I can start off with!

And the story will begin soon enough…


	3. Perfect Auditions

**Sorry this took so long, I was away with very limited computer access, but I'm back now! :) Happy Easter, by the way! I had spring break, but I have school again tomorrow. :( We looked at colleges with my older sister, and we were in the city for a while. Saw another **_**Spider-man: Turn Off The Dark **_**preview. I **_**cannot wait**_** until it officially opens in June. Reeve Carney is to me what Justin Bieber is to most girls my age. :) He can save me from Patrick Page any time! Jennifer Damiano is going to be the next Lea Michele; mark my words, she's incredible! Oh gosh, Sorry for the rambling… Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter One_

_**Glee Club Auditions! **_

_**When: After school 3:30-5:30**_

_**Where: WMHS Auditorium **_

_**Come join the New Directions, coached by everyone's favorite Spanish teacher, Mr. Schue. From experienced performers to those with no experience, we take everyone. **_

_**Remember that glee is about opening yourself up to joy!**_

"I love how the flyer turned out, Finn." Finn Hudson turned around to see Rachel Berry, his long-time girlfriend, with a new stack of flyers tucked under her arm. "It's just a little lopsided…" she handed him the stack of flyers and straightened the one that Finn was just sticking to the wall. "There," she said, smiling as she fixed it. "Perfect."

"Good," Finn said. "That's one down…about five-hundred to go. Are you going to make sure they're _all _that perfect?"

"Well it _is _our last year here, Finn! Don't you want _everything_ to be perfect?"

"You're perfect."

"You are too. Don't think that gets you out of hanging up more flyers."

"Sorry. Had to try." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Finn's classic dry-humor a little bit.

"C'mon," she said. "We have to _cover_ the main hallway."

"Okay, okay, fine…"

As Finn and Rachel left the hang up more flyers, Luce Ausere couldn't help but look to see at least one of the posters all around the school, advertising all the different clubs that everyone should join. She was pretty preoccupied with Cheerios right now – since Quinn, Santana, and Brittany left last year when the three of them were juniors, it was up to her and Selena Rose, the head Cheerio, to run things for Sue – but sometimes she thought glee club would be fun. Sure, her popularity might take a hit or two, but Quinn, San, and Britt did both for a while…and if they did then why can't she? As Luce thought it over, the bell rang, and she had to run into history class.

In room 124, one of the history rooms, Andrew McCarthy sat his books down on one of the doodled-on desks in the back of room. At least Miss Holiday was subbing today. She was _waaaay _cooler then their usual beast of a teacher, Mrs. Brunner. Cherry Huddle, that girl with the surly dark hair and green eyes, sat down next to Andrew and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Riley Slater, the basketball jock from Chicago, said 'hi' to the both of them and took his place behind Cherry. The only thing that Cherry could think of, of course, was _Chicago_ the Broadway show. Lastly, Luce Ausere came in, sitting on the other side of Andrew. He heard her cruse under her breath.

"There a problem?" Andrew asked.

"I can't find the answers to last night's homework, that's all. Mrs. Brunner's gonna give me a zero, and I can't afford that in this class."

"Relax!" Riley interjected from behind. "Don't you know there's a sub today?"

"Miss Holiday?" Cherry asked. "If she's subbing then we can pretty much forget about the homework…"

"Yup," said Riley and Andrew together.

"Oh, thank God!" Luce cheered. "I'm saved!"

"Like Sue Sylvester would let a Cheerio get a zero on anything anyway…" Cherry muttered as Miss Holiday walked to the front of the room, dressed up like the historical figure that they'd surely be learning about today. She had a brown wig on that was tied up in a bun, with a black and white old-fashioned dress on.

"Hello, class," she started. "My name is Susan B. Anthony. I co-founded the first Temperance Movement with my friend Elizabeth Candy Staton, and I fought for women's suffrage. You can find me on a coin that's equal to one US dollar…oh, and one time I sued my own country, but that's a long, boring story, and…"

This went on for almost the whole period until V Smith said that she was 'effing bored', and Miss Holiday suggested a field trip to Taco Bell. The class cheered, but before anything else exciting could happen, the dismissal bell rang. As everyone walked out to their lockers, they couldn't help but notice all the flyers for new clubs.

_Especially_ glee club.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Next!" Mr. Schuster called, as the original New Directions sat behind him in the auditorium. They'd never had this many kids audition at once before! Maybe it helped that they had a National title under their belts. A short brunette took the stage next and adjusted the microphone.

"Hi," she said. "My name's Luce Ausere, and I'll be singing _When Will My Life Begin_ from _Tangled_."

"Oh, I love that movie!" Tina said from behind.

"Is Mandy Moore blonde again?" Puck whispered to Quinn. She punched his shoulder as a response. "What can I say?" He added. "I like blondes…"

"Whenever you're ready, Luce," Will called up to the girl on stage. And with that, Luce started to sing:

"_7 AM, the usual morning lineup_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15_

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_

_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb_

_Sew a dress!_

_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere_

_And then I'll brush and brush_

_and brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been_

_And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin'_

_And wanderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?_

_And tomorrow night_

_Lights will appear_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year_

_What is it like_

_Out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older_

_Mother might just_

_Let me go..._"

The Cheerio finished, and everyone was smiling and clapping. A voice like hers was just what they needed.

"That was great, Luce," Mr. Schue said. "Next!"

"I'm Andrew McCarthy," said the Irish boy on stage now. "And I'll be singing _Jar of Hearts_."

"Great, any time you're ready…" Andrew closed his eyes for a second, and then started:

"_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

'_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_"

Though when he spoke he had a very thick Irish accent, Andrew had a smooth, pretty singing voice.

"Next!"

"I'm Cherry Huddle," said the next girl. "And I'll be singing _Cry Me A River_."

"Nice song choice," murmured Santana from the back.

"_oh, you say you're lonely _

_You cry the long night through_

_Well, you can cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you_

_Now you say you're sorry_

_For being so untrue_

_Well, you can cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you_

_You drove me, nearly drove me, out of my head_

_While you never shed a tear_

_Remember, I remember, all that you said_

_You told me love was too plebeian_

_Told me you were through with me and_

_Now you say you love me_

_Well, just to prove that you do_

_Come on and cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you_

_I cried a river over you_

_I cried a river...over you..._"

From the back, Rachel smiled. _Perfect._ She thought happily._ Another Broadway voice_…

"I'm Riley Slater," said the last boy to audition that day. "I'll be singing _What You Own _from _RENT_."

"See that?" Rachel said. "Broadway _is _popular!"

"_Don't breathe too deep _

_Don't think all day_

_Dive into work_

_Drive the other way_

_That drip of hurt_

_That pint of shame_

_Goes away _

_Just play the game_

_You're living in America_

_At the end of the millennium_

_You're living in America_

_Leave your conscience at the tone_

_And when you're living in America_

_At the end of the Millennium_

_You're what you own_

_The Filmmaker cannot see_

_And the songwriter cannot hear_

_Yet I see Mimi everywhere_

_Angel's voice is in my ear_

_Just tighten those shoulders_

_Just clench your jaw till you frown_

_Just don't let go_

_Or you may drown_

_You're living in America _

_At the end of the Millennium_

_You're living in America_

_Where it's like the twilight zone_

_And when you're living in America_

_At the end of the Millennium_

_You're what you own_

_So I own not a notion_

_I escape and ape content_

_I don't own emotion…I rent!_"

After all the auditions were done, the original New Directions couldn't help but be excited.

Glee club in their senior year would be nothing less of perfect.


	4. Welcome To Glee Club

**Sorry it took so long, but can I just say…I just graduated on Friday!** **Woo-hoo! High school here I come! I've got to go to the award's night now; I'll tell you if I win anything! :) Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay, it's been to long. This is shorter because I've had no time but the next one will be longer because it'll be…summer! :) Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Two_

The next day, Mr. Schuster walked into the choir room to find his current New Directions comparing college choices. This was very…odd to him. He knew they would have to leave him one day, but he didn't know it would come so soon…

"Wow…" he murmured from the front of the room. "It feels like just yesterday there were five of you in here, stumbling our way through _Sit Down Your Rockin' The Boat _from _Guys and Dolls_…"

"Stumbling?" Kurt questioned through laughter as Rachel, sitting right next to him, giggled away. "We fell flat on our faces!"

"Either way, its just…wow. You're all seniors and soon…soon you'll be gone and – "

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"And now's the perfect time to introduce our _new _New Directions!" Will smiled, opening the door for the four new members to walk in. "I'd like to present Luce Ausere, Andrew McCarthy, Cherry Huddle, and Riley Slater!"

As the four new kids walked into the choir room, the thirteen New Directions looked them over. The first, Luce Ausere, the only Cheerio of the group, twirled a piece of her short, dark hair.

"Um…hi," she said to Quinn with Santana and Brittany behind her.

"Still one of Sue's robots I see."

"Quinn…I – "

"Save it," said the blonde. "I just hope you don't end up broken like we were."

"We'll talk about this later…" Santana added from behind Quinn. "For now, anyway, would it be so hard for the both of you to just sit down and be quiet so we can get on with glee club already? Jeesh!"

"Hey…" Finn looked over the two new boys. "Riley…you're on the basketball team, right?"

"Yeah, um, that's me," said Riley, a little more nervous then usual, standing here in front of the kid who may or may not elect him captain of the basketball team next year. "I'm a good dancer, though. I thought, um, maybe glee club could be kind of…fun."

"And…you're that new Irish kid…" said Sam, making his way over to the three of them. "Andrew, right?"

"Right," Andrew said, his Irish accent as thick as ever. "I'm new here and uh, I just thought I could make friends if I joined something…"

"Well, glee club might not get you many cool points," Sam smiled a little. "But it sure helped me make friends when I was new here."

The last of the two girls, Cherry Huddle stifled a smile as best as she could. She couldn't be happy to join glee! She loved to sing and dance, and loved Broadway more then anything in the world! This was just a golden opportunity to shine, with some friends who loved what she loves, just as much as she does. It was perfect.

"Kurt, she's mine!" Rachel yelled, looking from Cherry to Kurt. "She's _mine_!"

"No, she's mine!" Kurt countered. "Don't you even think about it!"

"Um…" Cherry stuttered. "What…what do you…mean?"

"Well, you see, both of us couldn't help but notice you're stage-voice," Rachel smiled. "And I've decided to teach you everything I know."

"_Or_," Kurt cut in. "_I _could teach you everything I know. And – "

"Kurt, _she's mine_!" Rachel repeated, only louder this time. In one, fluent motion, Rachel walked over to Cherry and put her arm around her. "It's about time I got a faithful sidekick…" she mumbled, a smile on her face.

"Okay guys, I know this is exciting, but gather around!" Mr. Schue called from the front. On the dry-erase board, he wrote_ Your Story_. "This week's assignment is to tell your story…through song."

**Again, sorry for the shortness. So, my OC's…any song preferences? **


	5. Your Story

**So, a few notes here. More OCs will be brought in the next chapter – this one focus on forming the main OCs, and I threw a Finchel duet in there just because. :) Lyrics are at the bottom. The OCs that didn't respond with a song – you'll get a song as soon as you give me one. Thanks and enjoy. **

_Chapter Three_

"Alright you guys, does any one have their assignment ready today?" Mr. Schue asked as the glee kids shuffled into the choir room, taking their seats.

"Mr. Schuster, as co-captains of this glee club, could Finn and I take the floor for a minute?" Rachel asked, sitting between Finn and Cherry, with Kurt on Cherry's other side.

"Um…sure, Rachel," Will responded, seeing as there was no point in fighting her. "The floor is yours," and with that, Will sat down, and Rachel and Finn stood up.

"Hey guys," Finn said. "We just wanted to say…" he looked at Rachel, then back at everyone sitting down.

"We just wanted to welcome our newest members," Rachel finished his sentence. "And…well, as glee clubs go, ours is rather small…"

"So, if you have any friends who might want to join, you should encourage them to sign up!" Finn added. "There's strength in numbers!"

"And now, as for the assignment goes," Rachel started. "We know the assignment was _Your _Story, but…well, this is _our _story." She pivoted on her toes to face Brad the piano guy. "Ready Brad?" He nodded, and started playing.

Rachel: "_Say it now, say it now_

_Explain to me_

_Why this happens to me every time _

_Give me any kind of sign – _

'_Cause I just can't walk away._"

Finn:"_You wait_."

Rachel: "_I won't_."

Finn:"_I'll leave_."

Rachel:"_I don't_."

Finn:"_I'll memorize what I have to say!_"

Rachel:"_But he doesn't say it anyway!_"

Both:"_Say it now, say it now_

_Explain to me _

_Why this happens to me every time_

_Give me a clue or tell me why _

_I just can't walk away!_

_ Walk, walk away _

_Walk, walk away._"

Finn: "_Needing, aching, lying awake_ – "

Rachel: "_In a room in my heart_."

Finn:"_It'll be okay; a heartbeat away –_"

Rachel: "_Yet we're miles apart._"

Both:"_You know that love can't live_

_Without honesty!_"

Finn:"_But there are dangers in the daylight_

_And the shadows with me._"

Both:"_Say it now, I wish I could say it now_

_Say to me the words I need to hear_

_Why you just don't disappear _

_And why I just can't walk way!_

_Say it now, say it now!_

_Say to me the simple words I fear –_

_Now I know why I'm here._

'_Cause I just can't walk away –_"

Rachel:"_Walk, walk away Walk, walk away Walk, walk away_ – "

Finn:"_Walk, walk away Walk, walk away Walk, walk away – _"

Both:"_'Cause I just won't walk away – _

_ No I just won't walk away – _

_ No I'll never walk _

_ Away!_"

As Brad finished playing, and Finn and Rachel stopped singing, everyone was clapping for them.

"_Really_, Rachel?" Cherry asked, tilting her head to the side. "_I Just Can't Walk Away (Say It Now)_ from _Spider-man_? I thought you'd be above that!" Rachel smiled with her response as she shuffled back to her seat.

"Actually, Cherry," she started. "The _NY Times _may love to hate Julie Taymor's _Turn Off The Dark_, but when you get right down to it, there's really a lot to love about it. Sure, Mrs. Taymor's direction was a little…off, but when they re-vamped it with Philip McKinley as 'creative consultant', it got a lot more coherent to the average audience member." Cherry nodded for Rachel to continue. "Plus, I mean, they have Jennifer Damiano as Mary Jane! Did you _see _her in _Next to Normal _as Natalie? She was fantastic _and _Tony nominated…and only seventeen!"

"Jennifer Damiano…" Cherry thought of where she'd heard of the now twenty-year-old Broadway actress before. "She was in _Spring Awakening_, right?"

"Yup," Kurt put in. "She trained under Lea Michele. When Lea left _Spring Awakening_ for whatever TV show she's on now, Jennifer was supposed to take over as Wendla, but she was too young, so the part went to a different actress, and Jennifer took over as Ilse."

"Oh, Lea Michele," Cherry put her hand on her heart. "She was such a great Wendla! I mean…when she sang _Whispering _towards the end of the show…it's just like…_chills_…"

"I know…" Kurt murmured in agreement. "And when Wendla dies at the end…" The three of them seemed on the verge of tears.

"She was the _original _Wendla!" Rachel corrected. "And the best, by far! You know…people say I look just like her..."

"Really?" Kurt asked, and seemed to look Rachel over. "I don't see it…"

"Wait, Rachel," Finn tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder so she'd look towards where he was sitting. "You told me Bono and The Edge wrote that song!"

"They did!" Rachel and Kurt said at the same time.

"Bono and The Edge did all the music and score for _Spider-man: Turn Off The Dark_," said Cherry. "That's why some of it sounds more rock-and-roll-y then show-tunes-y…"

"Wait," said Andrew. "U2's gone show-tunes?" He shook his head. "Mr. Shuster, I think I know what I want to sing now!" Andrew got up, and jumped to the front of the room.

"Okay, uh, great Andrew!" Will was glad to see the Irish boy so enthusiastic. "Show us what you've got!" Andrew smiled and started to sing:

"_Yes..._

_I can't believe the news today_

_Oh, I can't close my eyes _

_And make it go away_

_How long..._

_How long must we sing this song_

_How long, how long..._

_'cause tonight...we can be as one_

_Tonight..._

_Broken bottles under children's feet_

_Bodies strewn across the dead end street_

_But I won't heed the battle call_

_It puts my back up_

_Puts my back up against the wall_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday!_" He took a breath, then continued to sing, while stomping his foot a couple of times here and there.

"_And the battle's just begun_

_There's many lost, but tell me who has won_

_The trench is dug within our hearts_

_And mothers, children, brothers, sisters _

_Torn apart_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday_

_How long..._

_How long must we sing this song_

_How long, how long..._

_'cause tonight...we can be as one_

_Tonight...tonight... _

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday_

_Wipe the tears from your eyes_

_Wipe your tears away_

_Oh, wipe your tears away_

_Oh, wipe your tears away_

_(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)_

_Oh, wipe your blood shot eyes_

_(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)_

_And it's true we are immune_

_When fact is fiction and TV reality_

_And today the millions cry_

_We eat and drink while tomorrow they die_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday!_

_The real battle just begun_

_To claim the victory Jesus won_

_On..._

_Sunday Bloody Sunday_

_Sunday Bloody Sunday!_"

"Damn," Sam murmured as Andrew sat down, everyone clapping and '_woo_'ing him on. He smiled.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, Luce found herself in the school's unfortunately limited library, surrounded by books. She was running out of time, and she had _nothing _for her report. The history assignment was a seven-to-ten page paper, oral report, and display on World War 2. She had about three pages, a couple of pictures, and about twelve note cards so far. All this was due tomorrow. _Great_… Luce thought. _I am _so _screwed… _

"Ah, _damn it_!" She yelled, throwing her fist down on one of her books.

"Hey…are you okay?" Luce looked up to see Artie wheeling over to her too. She hadn't really noticed the kid with all the sweater-vests before joining glee club, but now that she sort-of knew him…he was really…sweet. Sue sure wouldn't like her thinking that, though…

"Um, yeah," she said, trying to smile. "History's a bitch."

"I know what you mean," he said, smiling back. "I can help you…if you want…"

"Actually…that'd be…great," Luce said. "You know, if…if you don't mind…"

"Not at all," he said, still smiling. "I'll stay all night if I have to."

They started working, and opening new books, and writing the paper, too. After a few hours with Artie's help, the three pages Luce had became seven and a half, the couple of pictures became three display boards, and the twelve note cards became a stack of at least one hundred.

"Artie," Luce smiled. "I don't know how to thank you enough!" She hugged him, and he never felt this happy since Brittany…or Tina…

"No problem…" he murmured.

"Do you think…do you think we can do one more thing for me?"

"Yeah…" Artie said. "Anything."

"Want to sing a duet with me?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Luce: "_Everyone thinks that I have it all_

_But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

_These castle walls_

_If I should tumble if I should fall_

_Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls_

_There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls…_"

Artie: "_Observing the estate through the gate from the outside looking in_

_Bet you would think I got it made, better look again_

_I got a butler, got a maid, and a mansion_

_The belief is that I'm living out a millionaire's fantasy_

_With Phantoms and Ferrari's in the driveway_

_But you see it came in exchange for the sane man's sanity_

_Your vision jaded by the Grammy's on the mantelpiece_

_Just switch your camera lenses you would see the agony_

_Apparently it's damaging the man you see before you_

_On the canvas he may seem alright but all the disadvantages his family_

_Encounters overshadows his extravagance_

_Walk in my nines a while I dare you, would it scare you_

_While it surely seem like King's life ain't glamorous_

_As seen through the eyes of untrained amateurs_

_Because the camera doesn't see beyond the walls of the smiles_

_Only counts until it falls in the pile…_"

Luce: "_Nobody knows I'm all alone_

_Living in this castle made of stone_

_They say that money is freedom, but I feel trapped inside it all_

_And while I sit so high up on a throne_

_I wonder how I can feel this low_

_On top of the world it's beautiful_

_But there's no place to fall…_"

Artie: "_For the record ay, I give a damn if I never said shit again_

_My career was meant for me to come and tell it_

_Honest interpretation of how affected I'm faced with_

_Matters most rappers used to keep locked away in the basement_

_But the day that I walk away I ain't saying that I'm amazing_

_Down playing the way I kept fellas from catching cases_

_Won't take into consideration how much it mean what I'm saying_

_And when I say what I mean even when I'm sorrounded by the fakers_

_From one of the greatest centers, blessed with most of God's graces_

_Who made his way amongst the greatest from the grimiest places_

_So next time you rating royalty, I'm always being given to recordings than the level_

_Of your loyalty, obvious you've been ignoring me_

_Who else you seen make it through the storm, unharmed disjointed_

_While all the critics was looking for Prince Charming_

_Disregarded the king of the south raised doubt_

_Even though he made a castle out of what used to be a house_

_He did shit that all your favorites rappers only rap about_

_But most of y'all don't see the castle through the walls_

_And the smiles till it falls in piles so while…_"

Both: "_Everyone thinks that I have it all_

_But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

_These castle walls_

_If I should tumble if I should fall_

_Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls_

_There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls!_"

Everyone cheered for them, and Artie and Luce exchanged a glance. Their voices sounded _great _together…there would totally be more duets in their futures…

"That was great, you two," Mr. Schue said with a grin. "Really great!" The two of them went to sit, still looking at each other. "Now, before the bell, does anyone else want to go?"

"Um…I think I'll try…" said Cherry, standing up. "I think I've got the perfect song, Mr. Schue."

"Okay Cherry," he said. "The floor is yours." Cherry adjusted her voice and started:

"_Did that really just happen? _

_Have I actually understood? _

_This weird quirk I've tried _

_To suppress or hide _

_Is a talent that could _

_Help me meet the Wizard _

_If I make good _

_So I'll make good... _

_When I meet the Wizard _

_Once I prove my worth _

_When I meet the Wizard _

_What I've waited for since...since birth! _

_And with all his Wizard wisdom _

_By my looks, he won't be blinded _

_Do you think the Wizard is... dumb? _

_Or like Munchkins, so small-minded? _

_No! He'll say to me: _

_"I see who you truly are _

_A girl on whom I can rely!" _

_And that's how we'll begin _

_The Wizard and I... _

_Once I'm with the Wizard _

_My whole life will change _

_'Cuz once you're with the Wizard _

_No one thinks you're strange _

_No father is not proud of you _

_No sister acts ashamed _

_And all of Oz has to love you _

_When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed _

_And this gift- or this curse- _

_I have inside _

_Maybe at last, I'll know why _

_When we are hand in hand- _

_The Wizard and I _

_And one day, he'll say to me: "Elphaba, _

_A girl who is so superior _

_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside _

_Have a matching exterior? _

_And since folks here to an absurd degree _

_Seem fixated on your verdigris _

_Would it be all right by you _

_If I de-greenify you?" _

_And though of course _

_That's not important to me _

_"All right, why not?" I'll reply _

_Oh, what a pair we'll be _

_The Wizard and I... _

_Yes, what a pair we'll be _

_The Wizard and... _

_Unlimited _

_My future is unlimited _

_And I've just had a vision _

_Almost like a prophecy _

_I know- it sounds truly crazy _

_And true, the vision's hazy _

_But I swear, someday there'll be _

_A celebration throughout Oz _

_That's all to do with me! _

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard _

_Feeling things I've never felt _

_And though I'd never show it _

_I'll be so happy, I could melt _

_And so it will be _

_For the rest of my life _

_And I'll want nothing else 'til I die _

_Held in such high esteem _

_When people see me, they will scream _

_For half of Oz's favorite team: _

_The Wizard and I!_"

**Next chapter = more OCs!**

**Lyrics:**

_**I Just Can't Walk Away (Say It Now) **_**from: **_**Spider-man: Turn Off The Dark**_

_**Sunday Bloody Sunday **_**by: U2**

_**Castle Walls **_**by: Christina Aguilera and T.I. **

_**The Wizard and I **_**from: **_**Wicked**_

**So…review?**


End file.
